


Be Fucking Happy About It

by kickassfu



Series: road to adoption [3]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, because their reactions aren't what they expect, minimal angst, part of a series, queliot is still trying to adopt, they tell their friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Everyone was sitting around, talking and having fun; when life gave you time off from saving the world you took it. These last few months had been good, great, and they finally had time to start healing - ‘cause honestly, they were all so fucked up by now. Time heals, so they say.Quentin was sitting next to Eliot, head on his shoulder, while wringing his hands in an anxious manner. His whole body was radiating nervous energy, so Eliot took one of Q’s hands in his and kissed it, trying to calm him down.They had talked about it, and Eliot reassured him, said he could tell them instead, but Quentin had refused. It had to be both of them.





	Be Fucking Happy About It

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my series where Queliot is trying to adopt. Eventually I'll get to just write them with the kid having fun, promise. Hope you guys enjoy this series of drabbles ^^

Everyone was sitting around, talking and having fun; when life gave you time off from saving the world  _ you took it _ . These last few months had been good,  _ great _ , and they finally had time to start healing - ‘cause honestly, they were all so fucked up by now. Time heals, so they say.

 

Quentin was sitting next to Eliot, head on his shoulder, while wringing his hands in an anxious manner. His whole body was radiating nervous energy, so Eliot took one of Q’s hands in his and kissed it, trying to calm him down. 

 

They had talked about it, and Eliot reassured him, said he could tell them instead, but Quentin had refused. It had to be both of them.

 

Sighing he got up, wanting -  _ needing _ \- to be the center of attention, “H-hey, guys? I have- well,  _ Eliot and I _ , have kind of an important announcement to make.”

 

Eliot stood up next to him, smiling and ready to take a mental snapshot of everyone’s faces when they heard what they had to say; it was going to be glorious. Quentin elbowed him softly, so he’d keep the ball running; it had to come from both of them, right.

 

“Well, we have decided on something important, and we figured you guys had the right to know, since you kind of...are like, our family. Or something.”

 

_ Wow _ .

 

Everyone looked at them suspiciously, but the first to break the silence was Margo, “I don’t know what the fuck you guys are talking about, but if you don’t spit it out I’m gonna kill you both.”

 

“Yeah, saying something like that without explanation is scary.” Julia added, a bit more kindly. Kady just crossed her arms and waited for them to actually speak and Penny23 scowled, ‘cause what else did he do besides that.

 

“Oh please, you’re so dramatic.” Eliot rolled his eyes.

 

“Look who’s talking.”

 

Before they could start arguing, because they would, Quentin yelled, “ _ We’re adopting. _ ”

 

“We are adopting. Both of us, are gonna-”

 

“ _ A dog? _ ” someone asked, and Quentin just wanted to sit down, because their friends were tiring, sometimes.

 

Growing more and more annoyed Eliot jumped into the conversation, “We’re adopting a child you absolute idiots.  _ Together _ .”

 

Everyone was stunned into silence, unsure of what to say, but then Penny broke it and chaos took place, “ _ You two? _ ” 

 

“You’re shitting me.” Margo said, still thinking they were screwing around.

 

“You guys have been together for like two months, are you guys high?” Kady knew they loved each other, but parenting was a major commitment and they had barely started healing, and they all knew what shitty parenting did to kids.

 

“Is that a good idea, Q?” Julia came last, worried about what it all could mean, and how everything would change.

 

Their faces were indeed glorious, the mix of confusion and incredulity, was just so funny to look at. Of course Quentin didn’t look like he was enjoying it, he looked more and more guarded, and that took the rush out of the situation.

 

“You’re all going to be aunts and uncles, surprise. Be fucking happy about it.”

 

“If we manage to actually adopt her. I mean who knows what’s gonna happen? I-” 

 

Quentin was starting to ramble and unravel at the seams, so Eliot threw his arm around his shoulders, and kissed his head, “It’s happening, we even found the perfect kid. You’ll love her.”

 

“El, I’m happy for you, but don’t you think this is too hasty?”

 

“I’m with Margo on this. I think we all are.” Julia hated seeing Quentin fold in on himself like that, but this was such an important step, and she didn’t want him to regret anything.

 

To say Eliot was pissed would be an understatement, they had proof of concept that they worked, and even if they didn’t he still wanted a family with Quentin, so how dare they think they were doing this without thinking about it? 

 

“First of all, we’ve been together for about a year now Kady, time passes by quickly, but let’s not fool ourselves. And believe it or not, we aren’t asking for permission, we’re sharing the good news with you.”

 

“ _ I’m not _ .” Penny said.

 

“What?” Eliot asked, annoyed by his friends.

 

“I don’t agree with Margo. Life is short, and you both know what you want, like if that’s what’s gonna make you happy, go for it. I get that it’s worrisome, we’ve all been fucked over by shitty parenting, but you guys can do this. And you aren’t alone, we’re all here to help, so yeah.”

 

Everyone just stared at Penny, no one expected that to come from him, but somehow that seemed to settle everyone’s nerves and worries. Quentin sat back down, tired, exhausted, he came in thinking this conversation would go well, and instead he came out with Penny’s support. What a weird day.

 

“Yeah if you guys are sure about this, why not? We’ve fought Gods before, it’s not a kid that’s gonna break us. Good for you. Congrats?”

 

And now Kady was on their side too, also a bit unexpected, but nice. He looked at the people that mattered to him most, besides Eliot of course, and Julia and Margo were still hesitant. It felt like they wanted to be supportive, but were somehow afraid. 

 

“Do you...do you wanna come with us? To meet Callie?”

 

“We did promise her, we’d come visit again, so if her eventually new aunties want to come meet her, she probably won’t mind much.” Eliot smiled, remembering how the little girl reacted to strangers and he couldn’t wait to see Margo getting roasted.

 

They still needed to work through some things, until they could finalize the adoption, but until they could, they were going to visit her as many times possible. So why not bring their friends,  _ family _ , along?

 

Margo rolled her eyes and sighed, “Fine, I’ll go. I love you losers way too much to keep arguing about this, and maybe if I see you with her I’ll understand. I just want you two to be happy.”

 

“I still think this is a big step, huge even, but if you think you’re ready I believe you. And sure I’d love to get to know my new niece.” 

 

When they got there, Callie was once again in a corner with a book; another Fillory and Further book. The second one to be exact, ‘The Girl Who Told Time”. Margo and Julia looked delighted by the little girl already, and Eliot felt vindicated. Quentin’s eyes were full of love as he looked at Callie, and yes they needed to adopt her, like now.

 

“Let us talk to her first, and then come over.” Quentin said, excited to talk to her again, and not wanting her to be startled by two random strangers.

 

With her hands on her hips, Margo shook her head, “No, you stay here, and we’ll get to know her. I want an authentic meeting, without you putting weird ideas into her cute little head.”

 

“But-”

 

“No.” Margo interrupted him, and grabbing Julia by the arm she pulled her along, to where Callie was.

 

“Eliot…” 

 

Quentin’s face was an adorable pout, and Eliot couldn’t help but kiss him softly, “It’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

 

Julia kneeled on the floor, “Hi Callie, my name is Julia. I  _ love _ Fillory and Further too, they’re such good books!”

 

Margo decided to stay standing up, arms crossed, trying to size up the child and see if the only reason her two dumbasses chose to adopt her was because of the fucking books.

 

“Good for you, I didn’t ask.” Callie didn’t even pretend to be interested, not looking away from the book in her small hands. Julia was surprised, and Margo laughed, loudly, and at that Callie did look up.

 

“You’re funny kid, I’ll give you that.”

 

“It wasn’t a joke, you weirdo. How do you even know my name?” she asked suspicious of the two women, but then she saw them, Quentin and Eliot. They were there. And her little façade fell, a small smile poking through - they came again. Just as soon as the smile showed up though, it disappeared, people were often disappointing after all. Getting her hopes high was just asking for pain.

 

Julia smiled, reassuringly, “Oh, our friends brought us to meet you, I mean we’re basically family so we had to come.”

 

“Yeah, we needed to meet the little girl that fuc-,” Margo coughed, trying to hide that she was about to swear in front of a kid. It was probably better not to do that, so she corrected herself, “The little girl that, melted their hearts.”

 

“ _ Right. _ ” Callie said, shrugged, and went back to re-reading the book and ignoring their existence.

 

Julia didn’t care though, and changed from kneeling to sitting on the floor, “Do you believe in magic?”

 

Callie looked at her from the corner of her eye, “Like in Fillory or like Quentin doing card tricks?”

 

“Like in Fillory.”

 

“Magic isn’t real, that stuff is for babies and idiots. And I’m neither of those.”

 

“You look like a baby to me.” Margo said offhandedly.

 

“And you look like an idiot, so good for both of us.”

 

“You’re ruthless, I love it. I’m gonna teach you so much.”

 

That was definitely not the reaction Callie was expecting, people usually got angry at her bluntness, they would yell and hurt her; so she steeled herself for that, but it never came. Instead came words of encouragement from the beautiful woman standing up, she wondered what her name was.

 

“Bambi, please don’t poison the child’s mind.” Eliot said, walking up to them, with Quentin at his side.

 

“Your name is Bambi?” Callie asked, wonder in her eyes.

 

“No, it’s Margo. Bambi is his nickname for me, for my beautiful doe eyes.”

 

“Can I call you Bambi too?”

 

Oh damn, fine. Margo understood why her, why now, “Yeah baby, you can.”

 

Quentin sat down next to Julia, and went to grab Callie’s hand, but waited for her to put her hand in his, so it was her choice. He gave it a little kiss, and smiled, “What were you talking about?”

 

“Magic. She doesn’t believe in it.” Julia answered.

 

“That’s a shame. I do.” Eliot said, before Quentin could reply, “It’s what brought us to you.”

 

“Oh.” Callie fought back tears, and hugged the book closely to her body, as if it was the shield that would protect her from anything, always. Looking at them, with wonderful fierceness and determination, she said, “I’ll believe in magic, when I’m home with you.”

  
“ _ You will be home soon, we promise. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
